


haikyuu one shots

by cloudykozume



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Cheating, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Major character death - Freeform, Multi, One Shot, Post Time Skip, Pre time skip, Smut, Soulmates, idk how to tag, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:41:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23851744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudykozume/pseuds/cloudykozume
Summary: just a bunch of stories for my haikyuu babies
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kozume Kenma, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Kuroo Tetsurou & Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Sawamura Daichi, Oikawa Tooru/Iwaizumi Hajime, Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Ushijima Wakatoshi/Tendou Satori, Yamaguchi Tadashi/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 14
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

It had felt like a punch to the stomach. His world that he had just put back together, had come crashing down yet again. Bokuto stood in the door way, mortified. He refused to believe what his eyes were showing him.

Akaashi Keiji stood in front of him with a pained smile. "Bokuto-san." He said with a breathy sigh. 

Bokuto couldn't move or speak. He could hardly even breath. He hasn't seen Akaashi since he graduated high school. They're last interaction had been a fight.

///

"Isn't this great, Akaashi?! I did it! I graduated!" Bokuto beamed to his best friend.

Akaashi gives him a proud smile. "It is great, Bokuto-san." 

Bokuto's eyes sparkle as he stares intensely at the diploma in his hands. Akaashi can't help but feel a little sad watching him grow up. He knew that they couldn't be together forever but he sure wanted to. 

"Man, I cant wait to be on a real team! Like an actual team! You'll still be my setter though, right Akaashi?!" 

Akaashi's smile dropped. No, he wasn't going to be his setter anymore.

"Bokuto-san, I'm quitting volleyball after high school." It was Bokuto's turn to frown.

"Huh? Why?" 

"I-" Akaashi cut himself off. Part of him was screaming at him to tell Bokuto the truth but the other half was telling him to do the complete opposite. 

Bokuto waited impatiently for an answer as Akaashi debated with himself. 

"Keiji." 

Akaashi's breath hitched and he blurted out words that would ruin his entire life.

"I never liked this sport in the first place." 

Bokuto looked at Akaashi like he had five heads. He didn't like volleyball at all? He tried to process the words to the best of his ability but couldn't seem to get a grip. Akaashi cursed at himself for lying to the person that trusted him the most but he kept going. It was like he couldn't stop himself even if he tried.

"Yeah, I uh never was really into it. It's kinda lame now that I think about it."

Akaashi mentally slapped himself as Bokuto's frown deepened. "So, you were lying to me this whole time?" 

No! 

"Yeah... I'm sorry." Bokuto's expression changed from hurt to furious.

"Why did you lie to me?! You're the one person that I trusted 100%! All those perfect sets you threw me, all the times we stayed up through the night practicing, that meant nothing to you?!"

Now Akaashi was started to get defensive. "Don't yell at me, Bokuto! I wanted to try out the sport and it was good for a while but then I lost interest. Is that so bad?"

"Yes! Yes it is that bad, Akaashi! My best friend has been dragging me along and lying to me!"

"I was dragging you along?! You're the one who was dragging the whole team down with your pathetic mood swings!" 

I didn't mean it.

Bokuto's mouth snapped shut; his heart shattered. This is what he stayed up all night crying over. This was his worst fear. And now his nightmare was finally a reality. 

"Bokuto-san I-" Akaashi tried to explain himself but Bokuto just turned around and began to walk away. 

In a moment of panic, he reached out to grab Bokuto's hand. He tensed up at the contact and Akaashi immediately withdrew his hand. "Please wait-"

"For what? Another lie?"

This time, Akaashi had no sarcastic remarks or witty come back. He was silent. 

"Goodbye, Akaashi."

From that day on, neither of the boys spoke to each other. Akaashi quit the team, giving them a bullshit excuse.

"I need to focus on my studies." He had said. 

They could see right through him.

///

Now here he is, three years later, standing at Bokuto Kotarou's door step. "Why are you here?" 

"I met up with Kuroo-san. He gave me your address." Akaashi explained.

Damn him, Bokuto thought.

They stared at each other in silence for a few seconds, trying to take everything in. 

Bokuto's hair was down, not in his usual style. He had bags under his eyes, and he looked overwhelmed. The only thing that was familiar to Akaashi was his build. Bokuto was playing volleyball professionally now, so of course he would still look the same.

"I don't want to see you right now, Akaashi." Bokuto went to shut the door. Akaashi's hand flew up and stopped him. 

"Please hear me out, I have so much that I left unsaid that day." It took all of the strength that he had not to cry.

Bokuto didn't need to ask what day he meant, he knew all too well. "Five minutes, then you leave." 

Akaashi gave a small bow. "The things I said that day, they weren't true. I panicked and gave you the first excuse I could come up with. But it was a lie, I never hated volleyball. I loved it. And still do."

Bokuto remains silent so Akaashi keeps speaking. "The real reason I quit was because I don't wanna set for a team that you're not apart of." He had finally said its.

A weight had been lifted off Akaashi's shoulders as he sighed. Bokuto's eyes go wide for a second. "What?"

"The thought of setting for someone else makes me sick, and seeing you on television spiking Miya-san's sets makes me sad as well." Akaashi drops his head and Bokuto gives him a sympathetic look.

"The thought of losing you to another setter terrified me, so I felt like I had to get you out of my head before you moved on." Akaashi finally let himself go as tears began streaming down his face and onto Bokuto's porch.

That was when Bokuto had heard enough. He pulled Akaashi into a tight embrace. And for the first time in three years, the two boys finally felt content. They hold on to each other tightly as Akaashi cries out apologies into Bokuto's chest. He pulls away and cups his setter's face.

"There will never be a setter that could replace you, Keiji." 

Then Akaashi did something that both of them had wanted to do forever. All the tension that had been building up melted away as soon as he pressed his lips against Bokuto's. 

When they pulled away, there were tears in both of their eyes. Bokuto smiles his first genuine smile in three years. 

"Shou and Atsumu are in town for a few days. You wanna do a double with us?" Bokuto suggests, a sheepish tone in his voice.

Akaashi just grind. Ah, he missed this. "Let's kick their asses."


	2. 2

Kenma smiles fondly at the promise ring on his finger. He stares at it, taking in every little detail. There's a small scratch in the ring from being worn for so long but Kenma doesn't mind, its still perfect. 

"Kenma, close your eyes. I have something for you." Kuroo said, sitting across from him on the bed.

"This better be worth it, I was about to finish the level." Kenma complains.

Kuroo just smiles at him and waits for him to sit up and close his eyes. When he's ready, Kuroo takes the small velvet box out of his hoodie pocket and opens it. 

"Open your eyes, Kitten." 

It's a silver ring.

Kenma's gasps, eyes darting to the ring, then to Kuroo, then falling back down to stare at the beautiful piece of jewelry inside the box. 

"Kuroo." He whisperes, tears threatening to fall.

"Kenma Kozume, I promise to love you and cherish you forever. You will always be the light of my life." Kuroo is fighting back his own tears at this point.

"It's not much but it's just a promise that I'm making to you right here and now." 

Kenma lunges forward, pressing his lips onto Kuroo's "I love you!" he says through sobs.

Kuroo smiles and holds on to Kenma tightly. "I love you too, Kitten. Always."

///

Kenma hums at the memory and sits up in their bed. Kuroo had gone out to pick up their lunch and suggested that Kenma stay at home. As much as Kenma wanted to leave, he had felt a little sick that morning so he agreed to stay and rest.

Just as Kenma stands up, he finds it suddenly very hard to breath. A metallic taste fills his mouth as a rough sensation burns his throat and tongue. He coughs, spitting out blood. The red liquid fills him with panic and he rushed to the bathroom. 

He barely makes it to the to the toilet when he's throwing up dozens of blood stained rose petals. His throat burns as he gasps for air. The coughing eventually stops and he tries to get up off the bathroom floor. 

Shaky hands find grip the sink as he pulls himself up. He fishes his phone out of his pocket and calls the first person he can think of.

The phone rings for a bit before a loud voice is greeting him. "Hey Kenma!"

"Shouyou, I need help." Kenma's voice is rough, he can still taste his own blood.

"Kenma, whats wrong? Are you ok?" Hinata's voice was now laced with worry. 

Kenma clutches his chest as another violent cough rips through him. A mix a of blood and flower petals coat the mirror and Kenma lets out a cry.

"Kenma?!" Hinata yells through the phone. 

"What's going on with me, Shouyou? I'm coughing up flowers!" Kenma manages to say through coughing fits. 

He hears a gasp on the other end of the line followed by silence. Kenma's heart drops. "Oh, Kenma." 

"What?!" Kenma cries.

"It's called Hanahaki disease. You get it when you're the victim of unrequited love."

Kenma doesn't understand. Unrequited love? That couldn't be it, it just couldn't. Kuroo loves Kenma, doesn't he?

"I have to go." Kenma doesn't wait for a response. He hangs up and falls back on the floor, vomiting up more flowers. 

"Make it stop!" He cries out in agony. 

"Kenma?!" He suddenly heats the bathroom door open and he's being scooped up off the floor. 

"Kenma, what's going on?" Kuroo panics as he tries to wipe the blood off of Kenma's face.

"Why Tetsurou?!" Kenma pushes his hands away and squirms out of his arms. Kuroo stands there, confused.

"Kitten what-"

"DONT-" Kenma suddenly chokes and another bunch of flowers are spilling from his lips. Kuroo's hand flies to his mouth as he understands what's going on.

Guilt tears through him as he watches Kenma suffer. His coughs slowly subside and he looks back up at Kuroo with watery eyes.

"Why don't you love me anymore?" 

The question makes Kuroo feel sick. He doesn't have an answer to give him. He wants to say something but can't find the right words. Kenma then look down at his hands, eyeing the blood stained ring.

Kenma thinks hard. He wants to know why. Then it hits him like a ton of bricks. A flash of blonde hair crosses his mind, long legs and black glasses. He recalls the teasing and the lingering touches. Kuroo had told him it was nothing and Kenma believed him. 

He slowly pulls the ring off and walks over to Kuroo, who's now frozen in place. He takes his hand and sets the ring in his palm, closing it to make a fist. 

"Give it to Tsukishima. I'm sure he'll look better in it then I ever did." With that, he grabs a small bag, fills it with clothes, and walks out the door.

Kuroo makes no effort to stop him, he just stands there, staring at the blood soaked petals scattering the floor. 

Kenma coughs into his sweater sleeve as he calls Hinata again. The phone barely gets a chance to ring before Hinata picks up and is shouting.

"Kenma! Are you ok?! What happened?!" 

Kenma winces at the volume of his voice but waits for him to finish speaking anyway. "I'm fine, Shou. I'm coming down to Miyagi. I should be there by tomorrow. Could I please stay with you and Tobio?"

"Of course, Kenma! And I looked up some treatment opinions." Hinata beams through the phone.

Kenma softly smiles. "Thank you. And what treatment?"

"Surgery could help you, but there are some side effects." Hinata's voice no longer has its upbeat undertone. 

Kenma doesn't reply, he just waits for Hinata to continue. "You won't be able to feel romantic attraction anymore."

Kenma's heart breaks for the second time that night. If he doesn't do this, he could most likely die. But not being able to experience love again? That seems worse than death. 

"Or you could wait for the love to be returned. But if you're not willing to take that risk, the. surgery would be your best bet." Hinata adds.

Kenma is willing to take the risk. He'll fall in love with someone new. He'll get through this. "I'm not getting the surgery."

Hinata bites his lip. "Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm positive. I'll see you tomorrow." 

///

Kenma arrives sometime in the late afternoon, he's exhausted. Shouyou and Tobio both greet him with hugs and smiles. Kenma feels at ease for the first time in hours. 

"Thank you again for having me." Kenma says shyly.

Tobio shakes his head. "It's no problem at all, Kenma. I know what it's like, I've been in your same situation." Shouyou puts a head on his should as Kenma stares up at him.

If he can get through it, so can I.

Later that night, Kenma begins to feel tired so he decides to call it a day. He tells Shouoyu and Tobio goodnight before he makes his way upstairs. 

As soon has his head hits the pillow, Kenma can't breath. He immediately gets out of bed and runs to the bathroom. Bloody petals fall out of his mouth into to the toilet. His vision becomes blurry with tears as he shakes violently. 

"Why me?" He whimpers. When he stands back up, he looks into the mirror.

Blood is dripping out of his mouth and smearing on his left cheek. He sighs as he washes his face. "I cant give up." He tells himself.

"I'll make it."

Kenma eventually does get the rest he so desperately needed. He drifts off thinking of Kuroo, the man he loved so dearly. Maybe they could have worked it out, but Kenma just isn't that lucky.

Kuroo would move on and confess to Tsukishima. He would end up marrying the blonde and starting a family with him. He would live another day, playing volleyball. 

Kenma Kozume on the other hand, well, he didn't get to wake up the next morning.


	3. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> oikawa and kuroo on the world youth team :)

At first they don't seem to get along well because Kuroo is a little shit who loves to terrorize Oikawa, but then they slowly get closer. they build up trust.

Then, on their first game together as a team, Oikawa gets nervous because he doesn't want to let Kuroo down. He doesn't want to fall apart and have a repeat of his last match with Karasuno. obviously, Kuroo takes notice of his behavior and asks him about it.

"All my life, I've never been enough." Oikawa says, chuckling. "I've always worked hard but-"

He takes a deep breath. "I couldn't get my team to nationals." 

Oikawa suddenly feels two strong arms being wrapped around him. Kuroo Tetsurou is hugging him. Oikawa is too shocked to respond: he's never acted like this before.

Of course, Kuroo was always pretty touchy with everyone, but it was mostly high fives or hard slaps to the back. He never hugged anyone. When Oikawa finally does react, he mimics Kuroo's movement's, wrapping his arms around his waist.

"You're enough, Tooru."

Oikawa gasps, he doesn't say anything. And he doesn't have to. Kuroo squeezes him tighter and lets Oikawa cry into his shoulder.

Kuroo knows that he's been through hell to get here. He's seen how tough Oikawa is, how incredible his is. But even with all that talent, he's still human. He has a breaking point. And he's been broken far too many times for Kuroo's liking.

So he makes a promise to himself and to Oikawa that he will always be there for him, no matter where they are or how far they drift apart. And Oikawa makes the same promise because well-

It may not seem like it, but Kuroo Tetsurou needs Oikawa Tooru just as much as Oikawa needs him.


	4. 4

"Goodbye Hajime." 

The words rang through Iwaizumi's head as he sprinted to Oikawa's house. He didn't care how tired he was, how much it hurt, he kept running because if he even slowed down just a little bit, things could go horribly wrong. 

At first the words may seem like they don't mean much: it's just a simple goodbye on the way home from school. But here's the thing, Oikawa never says goodbye. It's always a, "Goodnight!" or a "See you tomorrow!" Never goodbye. Because goodbye means the end and Oikawa was never fond of things ending. 

And another thing, Oikawa never called him "Hajime". It was always that dumb ass nick name that he's been stuck with since they were little kids. 

"Good morning, Iwa-chan!"

"How are you today, Iwa-chan?"

"You're so mean, Iwa-chan!"

The hot tears in Iwaizumi's eyes spilled over and down his cheeks as he came upon Oikawa's house. He didn't even bother knocking on the door, he walked right in, running straight to Oikawa's room. When he bursted into his bedroom, Oikawa jumped up from his desk.

He was writing in a notebook but he quickly shut it. "Iwa-chan, you scared me! What are you doing here?" He said, clutching his chest.

Iwaizumi ignored him and immediately walked over to see what he was writing, Oikawa grabbed his notebook when he realized what he was doing. Iwaizumi gave him a stern look and held out his hand. 

"Let me see, Oikawa." 

He shook his head. "No, it's my business. You need to go home, don't you have a math test tomorrow? You should really be studying for-"

"Drop the fucking test, dumbass! Now give me the damn notebook!" Oikawa flinched, but gave in and slowly stuck out his arm. Iwaizumi snatched the notebook from his hands and flipped through the pages.

His blood went cold when he realized what he was staring at. 

It was a collection of suicide letters. 

"Tooru, what the hell is this." He said in a low voice, he was afraid that if he raised his voice, it would break.

"Isn't it obvious." He said with a small laugh, a forced laugh. 

Iwaizumi threw the notebook on the floor and immediately wrapped his arms around Oikawa. He stiffened at the contact, his breath hitched. "Iwa-chan?" 

"Why Oikawa?! Tell me!" 

Oikawa returned the hug and broke down in his arms. "I'm sorry! I just couldn't handle it anymore!" 

Iwaizumi held onto Oikawa tightly, fearing that if he loosened his grip for even a second, Oikawa would disappear.

Oikawa pulled away just enough to look Iwaizumi in the eyes. "I'm so sorry I made you worry, I just... I just wanted it to end." 

"Wanted what to end, Tooru?" Iwaizumi brought his hands up to wipe the tears falling from Oikawa's eyes. He smiled sadly at his best friend.

"Everything."

Iwaizumi didn't understand, he just stood there, staring with a confused look on his face. Oikawa kept talking before he could ask what he meant.

"Everyday, I wake up and I get ready, knowing that today won't be any different from yesterday. It's all the same. Same boring classes, same worthless conversations, same meaningless practice-"

"Wait, hold up, meaningless? You've gotta be kidding me! Are you stupid?!" Iwaizumi suddenly snaps, taking his hands off of Oikawa's face and crossing them across his own chest.

"Iwa-chan! That's mean!" He ignores Oikawa's whining and keeps scolding him.

"You worked into the ungodly hours of the night, practicing your serves. You jumped until you injured your fucking knee! You hurt yourself! We made it this far because of you're amazing abilities, you were a great captain."

"Yeah, I'm such a good captain, I couldn't even get my team to nationals! Not even once! Ana just when I think 'Yes! This is our chance!', it gets taken away from me by some pathetic school!" 

Hajime tensed up at the mention of their last game. He knew that Oikawa blamed himself for the loss, even if he didn't say it out loud, Oikawa is the type to take responsibility. 

"We fought as hard as we could that day, they were just stronger. It doesn't matter anymore, Tooru."

Oikawa looked deeply hurt by that last statement and Iwaizumi couldn't figure out why. "It does matter you asshole!"

Hajime was taken aback. It wasnt like Oikawa to snap at him like this.

"God, why do you have to be so dense?! I worked hard because of you! I wanted to get you to nationals so badly, Hajime! I wanted to be able to set to you under the lights of that huge gym. I did all of this for you-" Oikawa was crying again, this time he didnt clutch on to Iwaizumi, he just dropped to his knees.

Oikawa felt sick. He wanted to vomit and scream. The silence was unbearable for him, he just wanted to tear his hair out. I wanted to run all the way to school just to serve until his knees gave out again. 

"Please go home, Hajime. I'll be fine, I won't do anything." He promised in a broken voice. 

"I don't think I can trust you anymore, Tooru." 

And that one sentence alone hurt more than anything Oikawa had felt in his entire life. Losing to Karasuno couldn't even compare to that 9 word statement. 

All that trust that they had built up, gone. Just like that, and Oikawa, like always, blamed himself for that one too.

Iwaizumi ended up leaving after Oikawa's mom got home, he didn't explain anything to her, he only offered her a small bow and walked out the door. 

Oikawa smiled when he looked out the window and saw Iwaizumi walking on the sidewalk, heading back home. He would most likely curl up in his warm blankets and drift off into a peaceful sleep, while Oikawa sobbed into his pillows until his throat was raw and his eyes burned like hell.

Later that night, when everyone in the Oikawa house was sound asleep, Tooru made his way to his closet, he slowly opened the door and felt his stomach flip when he saw the rope hanging from the railing. It was tied perfectly, because it was Tooru. He was gonna make sure that it worked. 

He stepped into the closet, feeling strangely at ease when he shut himself in He then pressed his forehead against the closet door and smiled a final time.

"Goodbye, Hajime."


	5. 5

The sun was just beginning to set, casting an orange hue over the city. Kageyama and Hinata walked down the street, hand in hand, Hinata swinging their hands as he babbled about random topics. Kageyama wasn't even paying attention to the words coming out of the smaller boys mouth, he was just focused on the heavy weight of the small velvet box in his coat pocket.

Kageyama had planned to take Hinata out for dinner to celebrate their anniversary, but the restaurant had messed up his reservation so they had to settle for pork buns and a movie tonight. It wasn't a big deal to Hinata, all he wanted to do was to spend time with Kageyama. But Kageyama had planned to take their relationship just a step farther that night. He had finally built up the courage to decide that tonight would be the night, he wasn't going to wait any longer. 

"And so I was like- hey Bakeyama are you even listening to me?" Hinata pouted, swinging the bag of meat buns in his right hand. 

"What? Oh yeah, sorry." Kageyama shook his head and have Hinata's hand a reassuring squeeze. 

Hinata shrugged it off and continued to talk. Once they got home Hinata immediately busier himself in the kitchen, shrugging his coat off, letting in fall in the middle of the hallway. Kageyama rolled his eyes as he hung his coat up properly. 

"Hand your own coat up next time, dumbass!" He said sternly, but there wasn't any bite to his words. He had a fond smile on his face the whole time.

"Yeah, yeah! Hey you want honey in your tea?" Hinata called back from the kitchen.

"Yes please!" Kageyama said, taking the box out of his coat pocket. He slowly made his way down the hall and peeked his head around the corner.

Hinata was in front of the stove, waiting for the water to heat up. He was humming mindlessly, tapping his foot to the beat. Kageyama was in awe. Hinata didn't even have to be doing a ridiculous quick attack, or a super badass line shot to look beautiful. He could be doing the simplest of tasks and it would leave Kageyama breathless. He was wrapped around his finger. 

Hinata poured the hot water into two cups and dropped in the tea bags, then he added a small amount of honey to Kageyama's cup. He stirred it, still humming the same tune. Kageyama swallowed the lump in his throat and stepped into the kitchen.

"Hinata?"

He hummed in response, his back to Kageyama. "I'm almost done, just gotta add some sugar to mine and-"

"Shouyou, could you please turn around." 

Hinata stopped stirring the sugar into his tea, his face exploded into a crimson red. He rarely used his first name. They both reserved their names for especially intimate times, so this was very new. He slowly put the spoon down and turned around. His hand flew up to his mouth when he saw Kageyama on one knee, a ring in his shaking hands.

"Hinata Shouyou, I don't even know where to begin with you. When we met, I didn't think anything of you, I never would've expected this. But I'm so glad you stumbled into my life, you were the one thing I needed to keep going. I would've given up if you hadn't been there."

Hinata couldn't speak, tears now falling freely, he didn't bother to wipe them away.

"I don't want anyone else in your position, I just want you. You're my everything, Shouyou. You're my every waking moment My universe. And I always want to be with you, so will you stay with me? Will you make me happier than I already am?" Kageyama took a shaky breath before finally asking the big question.

"Hinata Shouyou, will you marry me?"

Hinata flung himself into Kageyama's arms, knocking him off balance. "Yes! A million times yes! Oh my god!" He cried as he clung onto Kageyama, crying into his chest.

Kageyama laughed and hugged him tightly. 

Hinata quickly sat up so that Kageyama could put the ring on him. Hinata was in his lap, staring at the box that was being held in from of him.

"It's beautiful." he said, breathlessly. Kageyama hummed.

Hinata held out his shaky hand and Kageyama took in, placing a soft kiss to the palm. Hinata looked down in embarrassment.

"Kageyama!" He whined and Kageyama laughed and kissed his nose, making Hinata giggle.

He easily slipped the ring onto Shouyou's finger. It was perfect. Hinata looked at the ring then back up at Kageyama. He pressed a kissed onto his lips.

When he pulled away he cupped the sides of Kageyama's face. "I love you so much, Tobio."

"I love you too Shouyou."


	6. 6

Suna and Osamu walked along the beach, feeling the cold water rush past their feet. They had gone out for lunch earlier that day then decided to go on a short walk. And that short walk eventually led them to the beach. 

The wind nipped at Suna’s pale skin, making his his nose and the tips of his ears red.He shivered slightly, hoping Osamu wouldn’t notice, but to his luck, he did notice

“Don’t tell me you’re cold,” Osamu says, laughing. “I told you to bring a jacket.”

Suna smiles. “Yeah, yeah. I didn’t think it would be this cold though.” He pouts.

Osamu rolls his eyes before taking off his jacket. When Suna realizes what he was doing, his face goes red, but not just from the cold.

“Here.” Osamu sticks out his jacket, offering it to Suna.

He shakes his head and pushes it back. “Then you’ll be cold.”

“No I won’t, I have a sweater on, you don’t. You only have that stupid black t-shirt I gave you last year.” Osamu smiles. “Aw, do you still love my gift?” He teases

The comment makes Suna blush even more. “Shut up, Miya.”

“Oh! Last name basis, huh? You wound me.” He clutches his chest in faux pain. 

They both burst into fits of laughter and Suna can’t help but stare at Osamu in awe. He loves the way his nose scrunches up when he laughs or how the setting sun makes his grey hair shine. He especially loves how pretty his smile is.

“Seriously dude, take the jacket.” Osamu says once he’s calmed down. Suna gives in because, come on? Who wouldn’t take a jacket from Osamu Miya?

As soon as he puts it on, he feels so much better. It’s only a bit oversized, wrapping him up in warmth and it smells like him. It’s comforting.

“Thanks.” 

///

Later that night, when Suna is back in his room, still wearing the jacket that Osamu insisted that he take home with him, he smiles as he wraps his arms around himself, cheeks rosy and heart warm. Then he puts his hands in the pockets and notices that there’s something in the left one. He pulls out an Ipod.

“Who still has these?” Suna asks himself. “Old man.”

He decides to see what music is on the Ipod. Suna has always wondered what music Osamu was into but never asked. They didn’t usually talk about that stuff. 

He plugs in his headphones and begins to scroll through the playlists. He sat there for a minute, just browsing, when his thumb stopped moving. His eyes go wide at the title of one of the playlist.

“Rintarou <3”

No way, there was no way that this playlist was for him. Suna nearly had a break down right then in and there. Blush’s furiously, he clicks on the playlist and waits for a random song to play.

///

The next morning, Suna and Osamu meet up at after volleyball practice. Suna takes the jacket out of his bag and hands it back to Osamu.

“Thanks for letting me borrow it.” 

Osamu throws the jacket on over his shirt, “It’s not a big deal, you looked good in it.”

Once again, Suna goes completely red. “Shut up.” He mumbles, earning a laugh from the other boy.

“I’ll see you tomorrow, Rin.”

Suna’s heart melts. “See you.”

When Osamu gets home, he feels like he’s floating. He’s so incredibly happy but he can’t seem to figure out why. He heads to his room, throwing his bag on the ground and taking out his Ipod. When he opens it, he notices a new playlist in his library. 

“Oh my god.” He covers his now red face with his hands. 

He then swipes up the Ipod, staring intensely at the name, making sure that he’s seeing correctly. Yep, it’s definitely real. Osamu can’t help but smile as he presses shuffle. 

“Damn you, Rin.” He says, fondly and he continues to listen to playlist, which is cleverly titled “Osamu <3.”


	7. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tw for suicide, pls stay safe <3

Shouyou was tired, he was so so tired. Not just physically but emotionally as well. He had been stuck with these feelings for a while but now they were too much. The loneliness he felt was unbearable, it was suffocating. Every time he thought he was good enough, he wasn’t. He was always just out of reach. He had confessed to Tobio. It wasn’t anything fancy, it was the complete opposite actually. Shouyou was nervous and he shaking, he was shaking so bad. And when Tobio pulled him into a warm embrace, Shouyou felt better. He felt at home in his arms, he would finally be ok.

Or so he thought.

“I’m sorry, Shouyou. I just, I cant return your feelings.” Shouyou pushed him away instantly, his eyes blown wide.

“Shouyou, Im sorry-“

“Don’t be, I understand. See you later ok.” He walked away, ignoring Tobio calling out for him. 

Shouyou’s last words would be a lie, he wouldn’t see Tobio later. He wouldn’t see anyone later. The only thing he would see would be whatever came after death. Because Shouyou didn’t go home, he didn’t eat dinner, he didn’t do his homework. Instead, he walked to a bridge that he passed by daily.

The water below looked intimidating but inviting at the same time. All he had to do was lean over and all the pain would end, everything would stop. And that was all it took for Shouyou to make up his mind. He stood on the edged of the bridge, smiled, and fell back.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading <3


End file.
